


Chalet du Bieber

by TheHolyGrail



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyGrail/pseuds/TheHolyGrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a gay story involving Justin Bieber and hot guy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn Malik looked down at his phone in anticipation. He was waiting  
for a text from Justin Bieber himself. It had been many months of secretly  
loving his music and now it had grown into a heavy crush. When they had  
briefly met Justin said something about a ski trip and Zayn was immediately  
enthusiastic about the idea. Justin had given him the details and now he  
just needed that final text for the go-ahead that the trip was still on.

"Don't worry mate, he'll text any minute," Harry Styles said as he took a  
bite of an apple.

Immediately as he looked back at Harry he got the buzz of his phone in his  
hand. It was Justin. He took one look and read the text message.

"good to go! be at the ski shack by tomorrow at 1"

Zayn almost became giddy with joy from the text. He immediately dug into his  
pocket for the instructions.

"So, here's what we need to do..." he said to Harry.

***

It had been a relatively easy journey there while Harry and Zayn stood on the  
steps and knocked on the door. It was colder outside than he was used to,  
but the wooden shack looked warm when looking inside the window. The door  
opened quickly and Justin stood with a bright smile on his face.

"Come on in boys," he said. With one hand he grabbed Zayn's bag and carried  
it inside. Harry lugged his bag in right afterward.

Zayn blushed at just the sight of Justin. He was wearing his usual stylish  
outfit along with a backwards hat, which always turned Zayn on. As he walked  
in with his bag, Harry gave Zayn a cheeky look, noticing that Zayn was  
intimidated by Justin.

"This place is huge!" Harry said as he admired the large ski shack.

"It's pricey to rent but worth it," Bieber said.

Harry brought his hand across the furniture and sat on the soft couch in  
front of the fire.

"Toasty!" Harry said.

Justin noticed that Zayn was being shy.

"What do you think Zayn-brain, pretty swanky eh?" Justin teased.

"Definitely," Zayn said as he shuffled his feet.

He finally looked up into Justin's eyes and was mesmerized by his boyish  
charm. He felt a tingle in his pants as Justin playfully punched his  
shoulder. Zayn smiled in the slightest as he realized that Justin might be  
flirting with him. His heart grew at the prospect, since Justin would be his  
dream guy.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that it is just the three of us?" Harry  
asked.

"There's going to be a few people coming tomorrow too, but I think we should  
have plenty of room. There are two rooms but there are couches too," Justin  
said back.

"Cool," Harry replied.

Zayn admired Justin as he smiled back at him and flipped on the music player.  
He began to dance to the music in front of the two boys while talking at the  
same time.

"If you're hungry we have food, plus we should check out the rental area,  
it's not too far and there's some cool food joints there too."

"Ah, great," Zayn finally said.

Justin flipped off the music.

"There's time later to dance but for now we should hit the slopes before  
dark. You guys ready?"

"I am!" Harry said.

Zayn zoned out a bit while practically drooling over Justin but managed to  
come up with a reply.

"Let's do it," Zayn said as Justin led the way out of the Chalet.

***

By the time the boys got back to the chalet their legs were tired, their  
cheeks were rosy, and each of them was slightly sweaty. Zayn was relatively  
new to skiing so his legs hurt even more. He limped on in and took off his  
coat.

"Man it's cold in here, we need the fire going," Justin said as he flicked  
the switch to turn it on.

"Are you doing okay Zayn?" Harry asked as he noticed his walking was slow.

"Almost," Zayn said while leaning over to the couch.

"Here, lay down," Justin said.

"What?" Zayn asked.

He had to confirm that his ears weren't deceiving him. By the time he could  
get a response, Justin playfully pushed him back onto the couch. He was on  
his back and Justin had carefully grabbed one of his legs.

"Okay I'm going to lift now, are you ready for it?"

Zayn nodded his head. Justin lifted the leg slowly as Zayn felt the muscles  
in his thigh stretch, feeling the mixture of good and slightly pain. Justin  
expertly took the second leg and lifted it again slowly, repeating the  
process. The stretching feeling of his butt and thighs felt good but just  
that the fact that Justin was touching him made Zayn warm enough and grow a  
slight erection.

Harry watched awkwardly as his band-mate was being stretched by another teen  
idol.

"I'm next, right? You can rub my arse!" Harry joked.

Justin continued stretching Zayn's sore legs and remained gentle the whole  
time.

"How are the inner thighs?" Justin asked.

He rubbed inward on Zayn's leg slightly while Zayn ran out of words entirely  
to respond.

"Um...good...?" Zayn said as Justin continued rubbing.

Justin tapped a little on Zayn's leg to show that he was done and got up from  
the sofa. Zayn looked carefully and saw Justin was slightly bulging from his  
tight pants but that he adjusted to hide it.

"Let's have a few drinks," Justin said as he checked the liquor cabinet.

***

By the time the night was extending on, each of them had shared stories and a  
few laughs and began yawning. All of the exercise had done its toll.

"I think I'll have to retire for the night," Harry said. He lightly slapped  
both boys on the back and began to grab his stuff to put it in one of the  
rooms. He closed the door behind him. This left Zayn and Justin alone in  
front of fire.

Justin bit his lip nervously.

"So are you, um, going to be on the couch tonight or do you want the room?"

Zayn wasn't quite sure how to respond but figured he would toy around with  
the idea.

"How large is the room?"

"It's actually a decent size," Justin replied.

"Is it large enough for two people?" Zayn asked while finishing his beverage  
nervously.

Justin smiled lightly.

"Grab your stuff, I think we can do okay."

Both found the bathrooms and brushed their teeth. Each of them had changed  
into their night clothes, with Zayn in boxers and a t-shirt and Justin  
wearing pajama bottoms with a t-shirt. Justin decided to give Zayn the short  
bed and he would sleep on blankets he had laid on the floor.

Zayn crawled into the bed as his dick was half hard at just being in the same  
room as Justin. The idea that they would be sleeping almost right next to  
each other turned him on. By the time Zayn was all tucked into the bed  
Justin had turned out the light.

He could hear Justin as he crawled over, slightly next to him. The bed  
wasn't high at all and he could almost feel Justin's heat next to him.

"Zayn...did you have fun today?" Justin's smooth voice said in the dark.

"I had a lot of fun, Justin. I'm loving the fact that I came," Zayn replied.

Justin paused for a moment and they both sat in silence.

"Did I make you awkward when I stretched your legs earlier?"

"No...it felt...good," Zayn admitted.

Very slowly Justin moved his hand over and touched Zayn's arm while he laid  
in the bed.

Zayn shuddered at the feeling but knew this was the moment. He moved slowly  
over in the dark and off of the bed and laid next to Justin. They touched  
each other quietly as Zayn found Justin's mouth and kissed it. He put his  
hands on Justin's chest as he felt Justin exploring downwards.

Justin felt the bulge in Zayn's boxers and he squeezed it.

Zayn thrust his hips forward as he continued rolling his tongue in Justin's  
mouth. The two moved closer as Zayn brought his hands down, feeling Justin's  
erection in his pajama bottoms. He started at the bottom near Justin's balls  
and moved his way up the shaft touching the head.

Bieber broke the kiss for a moment.

"Take off your boxers," he said.

Zayn lifted his hips and slowly peeled down his boxers. He tossed them aside  
and laid in nothing but a t-shirt, his stiffy pointing towards Justin.

Bieber reached out and felt upwards on Zayn's thighs, finding his prize once  
again touching Zayn's naked cock. He slowly stroked it as they began to kiss  
once again.

Justin moved enough to have his clothed crotch rub against Zayn's naked dick.  
Zayn was now on his back with Justin over him in push-up position. Each time  
Justin thrust into him Zayn could feel precum begin to leak out of his stiff  
dick. He spread his legs wide and matched the thrusts of Justin.

Zayn carefully put his fingers inside the waist-band of Justin's pajama  
bottoms on each side as Justin continued thrusting. Zayn lowered them slowly  
and his heart raced as he felt Justin's naked dick touch his own.

Zayn put his hands on Justin's cute butt as they continued the erotic  
thrusting while making out. Zayn rubbed each cheek carefully as Justin  
leaned forward and began to lift up Zayn's shirt. Zayn moved his arms up  
over his head as Justin lifted the shirt right off.

Zayn put his hands back onto Justin's ass, feeling each plump cheek.  
Meanwhile, Justin leaned down lower and licked each of Zayn's nipples. Zayn  
was fully naked, legs wide, and receiving the thrusts of Justin's hardness  
against his own leaking cock.

Zayn felt his orgasm coming but couldn't let it stop. Justin's heavy  
breathing and touching made him feel too good as he felt that familiar  
feeling.

"Keep going," Zayn said.

Without warning Zayn's dick began to spurt ropes of cum up onto his tight abs  
and chest. Each time Justin thrust forward he felt more cum out of his hard  
cock. Justin leaned in for a kiss as Zayn's orgasm reached its height, the  
warm liquid lubricating between the two of them.

Zayn's thrusting slowed as Justin's did also.

"Come in my mouth," Zayn said.

Justin slipped off his pajama bottoms and shirt entirely and moved up so each  
knee was on the side of Zayn's head. He was completely naked now. His  
slippery member touched Zayn's lips as the boy opened his mouth. He put the  
head of Justin's dick in his mouth and sucked it for a moment.

With one hand Justin began to stroke his own member carefully as Zayn moved  
his tongue around the head. He even licked lower and found Justin's ball sac  
and licked it lightly. With his free hands he touched Justin's butt. Zayn's  
hands roamed slightly and with one finger he began to massage Justin's hole  
slightly.

"Oh right there," Justin said.

Justin began to shoot and Zayn felt the hot cum touch his mouth. Justin  
continued stroking as his dick leaked warm juice into Zayn's mouth and onto  
his tongue. Zayn tasted the sweet and salty liquid as he felt Justin's hole  
squeeze around his finger.

Justin finished his last few strokes and moved next to Zayn, breathing heavy  
from the powerful orgasm. Justin was now on his side, his hand on his head.  
Zayn could smell Justin's scent and even his underarm deodorant as they lay  
closely to each other.

He leaned over and kissed Justin slowly, the two of them sharing the taste of  
each other. Zayn wiped his face slightly since Justin hadn't been entirely  
accurate. It didn't matter.

Zayn hugged Justin closely and they both felt the warmth of the naked touch  
as they intertwined. Zayn felt complete as he held Justin close. Justin  
slowly drifted off to sleep in his new lover's arms without a worry in the  
world.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin Bieber squinted as the sun began to shine into the window. He leaned  
over and kissed Zayn Malik on the cheek as he began to stir. Both boys were  
still naked and each of them stretched and looked tired from a slight  
hangover. Before they could even wake fully, Harry Styles knocked on the  
door and opened it up.

Both struggled to cover up but it was too late, and Harry saw them both naked  
together.

"It's okay boys, I heard you last night. Nice ass, Justin," Harry said with  
a smile as he walked back out of the room.

Justin looked over at Zayn.

"Has he...have you...is Harry...?" Justin struggled to find the right words.

"Harry seems to be up for anything sometimes," Zayn said dryly.

"Man I'd hit that," Justin said.

Zayn gave a slight smirk.

"Yeah he is the cute one, after all. Well, besides you," Zayn said.

"Would you be jealous if I flirted with Harry?" Justin asked.

Zayn thought for a moment. On one hand he realized Justin was incapable of  
preventing himself from flirting but on the other, he really shouldn't mess  
things up too much between the band-mates.

"Not really," Zayn said.

"Good. There's somebody special coming today who is absolutely in love with  
you."

Zayn's expression changed.

"You mean a fan?" he asked.

Justin began to put on his underwear and shirt on again.

"Not quite. You may know him though actually..."

***

It was only noon and Justin and Harry began to hit it off. Zayn was a little  
bothered that Justin was so free to drop him. At the same time Zayn didn't  
want to be jealous about something that 'only happened one night.'

"I bet your arse is pretty sore from last night, right Justin?" Harry asked  
teasingly.

"Not as bad as Zayn's is," Justin replied.

"Ha ha very funny," Zayn said as he winked at both of them.

He had never seen this side of Harry's sexuality before but he figured he and  
Justin were just flirtatious at all times and couldn't shut it off. Before  
he could finish his thought he heard some steps on the wooden entrance  
outside and a knock at the door.

Justin got up and answered it and Zayn tried to listen in to see who it was.  
Justin came back in and behind him was none other than Dave Franco himself.  
He had only seen a few movies with Franco but he found him exceptionally hot.

"I brought the good stuff," Dave said as he stepped inside.

"You brought your snowboard right?" Justin asked.

"Yeah definitely. Shit, this place is gnarly," Dave said as he set down his  
stuff.

When Franco saw Zayn he immediately stopped in his tracks.

"You are...Zayn Malik..." Dave said in awe.

Zayn blushed a bit from the attention he was getting from such a cute guy.

"I think he fancies you," Harry said with a slight smile.

Dave Franco gave Harry a deadpan look.

"Zayn is, by far, the best member of the band," Franco said plainly.

"Ha ha, well he's part of my top two right now," Justin said playfully.

Dave Franco made his way over to the boys and pulled out a bag from his  
pocket.

"This is the dopest shit you can find..."

***

Three hours later all of the guys had smoked up and were having a difficult  
time getting motivated. Every few minutes Franco would have to adjust his  
pants. Smoking weed always got him super horny.

"I'ma crash soon you two. Zayn you're gonna share the room with me right?"

Zayn blushed again and felt like he didn't have any other answer.

"Sure," he replied.

They got their stuff and Dave made his way into the room that Justin and he  
had shared previously. By the time that Zayn could enter the room Dave had  
already taken off his shirt and stood only in a loose pair of sweatpants.

Zayn admired his muscled frame and his tight sweaty body.

Dave reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and closed the  
door. He immediately moved closer to Zayn and kissed him passionately on the  
lips.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked.

Zayn shook his head no.

"Get naked," Dave commanded.

Zayn couldn't object and stripped off his shirt and boxers, now standing in  
the room with nothing on.

"Lay on your stomach" Dave said.

Zayn complied and nervously lay on his stomach. Within a few seconds he felt  
something warm enter his hole and he realized that Dave was licking it  
gently.

It was a strange sensation, but pleasurable, considering Zayn was now full  
mast and his hardness was throbbing.

Dave took the lube and squirted it onto his fingers and put one of them  
inside Zayn.

"Ah...oh...." Zayn said.

The finger stretched his hole as he felt Dave put in a second and then a  
third. He brought them in and out as Zayn's butt rose in the air to get  
more.

Dave stroked his cock a few times with the lube and then figured Zayn was  
ready. He slowly eased in his cock to Zayn's hole and put more pressure.

"It's filling me up, oh I feel full," Zayn said.

He was new the experience but loved that Dave was taking the initiative.  
Zayn's face had a pained expression but soon felt Dave's cock hit his  
prostate.

"Oh god what was that," Zayn said.

Dave didn't give much reply but just stroked in and out of Zayn's hole while  
grunting slightly. As Dave sped up his thrusts Zayn felt the thick cock  
piston in and out, the friction turning him on. He even liked the idea of  
this stoner boy coming and fucking him silly, the smell of man filled the  
room as he got fucked. Dave began the dirty talk into Zayn's ear.

"You want me to cum in you?"

"Yes cum in my ass," Zayn begged.

"You want my hard cock to come inside your tight hole?"

"Jizz in my hole, baby," Zayn said.

Dave was now pistoning in and out of Zayn's stretched hole, his balls  
slapping slightly against Zayn's perineum.

"Oh here it comes now," Dave said.

He began to cum inside of Zayn as they both moaned. Zayn felt the warm  
liquid fill his ass, his cock still hard and leaking from the stimulation.  
The thick mushroom head of Dave's cock hitting Zayn's prostate caused him to  
also begin to cum, the rivulets of warm liquid making a mess below him.

Dave finished his thrusting and slowed his motions. He pulled out of Zayn  
slowly and then laid next him. Zayn felt like he had just experienced a  
whirlwind of emotions, but staring at Dave made him speak up.

"That was ...amazing."

Dave chuckled a bit in a stoner laugh.

"Do you hear what's going on next door to us?"

Zayn paused for a bit and realized something was up.

***

Justin and Harry were making out passionately in the other room, knocking  
things over in the process. Justin had Harry pinned with his back to the  
wall and was feeling up his chest and rubbing Harry's bulge.

"I've waited a long time for this..." Justin said confidently.

"Mmm..." Harry managed to hum while Justin's tongue massaged his own.

Justin lowered and got down onto his knees, unbuttoning Harry's pants. He  
lowered the boxers slowly and revealed Harry's hardness. He took the head  
into his mouth and tongued it, using his hand to lightly stroke the long  
member as Harry moaned in excitement.

"Turn around," Justin said.

Without any pause Harry turned around and revealed his naked butt to Justin.  
He bent his knees slightly and exposed his hole to Justin.

Bieber took two fingers in his mouth to wet them and then began to rub  
Harry's hole. It twitched slightly from the contact but Harry's boner was  
stiff from the excitement. He started to stroke his enlarged dick as Justin  
fingered his hole deeper and deeper.

"I don't think I can take any more," Harry said.

He felt Justin's fingers hit his prostate and his dick began to leak precum.

"Ohhh...that feels great...a little more," Harry said.

Justin pushed his two fingers in deeper and then attempted a third. He could  
feel Harry's hole stretch around his fingers as he watched Harry's body  
writhe in the new sensation.

"One sec, babe," Justin said as he pulled his fingers out and left the room  
quickly. Within a few seconds he came back in with a bottle of lotion and  
began stroking the liquid onto his hard dick.

"You want my hard dick in you, Harry?" Justin asked confidently.

Harry gave no response but kept his chest to the wall and spread his legs,  
bending downwards just enough that Justin could reach it with his long thin  
prick.

He put the head to Harry's entrance and held it there, feeling the tightness  
on his bulbous member. He pressed in slightly and could hear Harry's  
breathing increase slightly as he adjusted to the new size.

"You're big, it hurts," Harry said.

Justin slowed a little and stroked Harry's chest and abs, enjoying the smooth  
sensation and also putting him a little at ease.

"It's in," Harry said.

Justin continued pushing until half his member was inside Harry. He adjusted  
the hair in front of Harry's eyes and kissed him deeply.

"I'm so damn hard right now, push it all in me," Harry said.

Justin pushed his long dick all the way into Harry as he enjoyed the  
tightness around his member. He slowly withdrew it and began a slow pumping  
action into Harry's tight hole. Every time the head of Justin's dick hit  
Harry's prostate he grunted slightly.

"Pound me hard," Harry said.

Justin took the request seriously and began slamming into Harry, his pubes  
touching Harry's ass as he pumped in and out. Every time he pumped forward  
Harry hit the wall slightly, making a racket that the boys in the next room  
could probably hear.

"I'm cumming," Harry said without warning.

His dick began to spray cum, hitting the wall as his hole was repeatedly hit  
by Justin's member.

"Oh god Harry I can feel you squeeze my...my..." Justin began as his orgasm  
was coming.

He continued pumping as the tingling went from his balls to the head of his  
dick, as he began to cum inside of Harry. Their sweaty bodies were close as  
Justin's seed went deep into Harry, the tightness of his hole milking the cum  
right out of Justin.

"Yes...!" Justin said as the last of cum was in Harry.

Harry turned and kissed Justin deeply, feeling Bieber's seed still inside of  
him. He was sore but loved the feeling that Justin gave him every time he  
looked into his eyes.

"Will Zayn be jealous?" Harry asked quietly in almost a whisper.

"Naw, baby, we're all good. Dave in the next room knows how he's doing,"  
Justin said with a wink.

"True," Harry replied.

Justin began to lift his pants back up.

"Dave is going to be gone tomorrow, are you guys able to stay? I have some  
major fun planned later in the week."

"I'm not sure yet, we were planning on taking off soon," Harry said, unsure  
of the details.

"No biggie. You guys are always welcome to come back..." Justin said.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's called Red Dawn."

"That's...a remake right?" Bieber asked.

"Yeah, the original is about Russians; in the new version it's the North  
Koreans."

Justin smiled at the 20 year old sitting across from him at the table, his  
new favorite actor Josh Hutcherson. They had just finished a long day of  
snowboarding and Justin loved how Josh's cheeks were slightly red from the  
cold mountain air.

"Listen bro you're great in every film you do," Justin said, melting at the  
sight of Josh's brown eyes. If they were to stare at each other any longer  
Justin felt like he was going to pop a stiffy right there.

"We should get back, the chalet I rented has a lot of cool shit we can do,"  
Justin said.

"Alright cool man," Josh replied as he got up from the table.

They walked out together, Justin desperately wanting to hold hands with Josh  
as they left. He couldn't figure out why he turned into such a fan-girl  
around Josh but knew he should probably get those ideas out of his head fast.  
This boy was "straight but not narrow" after all. A moment of arrogance  
popped into his head.

"I'm Justin Bieber; if I can't do it, nobody can," he thought to himself as  
the two walked quietly together.

***

After a few hours together with Josh, Justin was now flirting in every way  
possible. They had just finished up playing PS3 and it was starting to get  
dark. Justin went to his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine along with two  
glasses and went back out to Josh, who was still holding the game controller.

"This place is really great," Josh said awkwardly as he saw Justin put down  
the glasses.

"Can I pour you a glass?" Justin said with a wink.

"Sure, why not."

Justin tipped the glass slightly and poured the red wine carefully into  
Josh's glass and then followed suit with his own.

"You know Justin, you're a lot different than I expected," Josh began to say.

"Why?" Bieber asked.

"You seem a lot nicer or something. I can't really explain. It seems like a  
lot of people might be jealous of your talent and say bad things because of  
that."

"Damn right," Justin said as he lightly clinked his wine glass against  
Josh's.

Taking a large sip, Justin enjoyed that Josh sounded almost like he was a  
fan.

"Who wouldn't want this body," Justin joked as he smiled at Josh.

"Haha, you've got the swagger down don't you?" Josh asked.

"I'm going to crank on the jacuzzi. It is freezing out but who cares right?  
If I jump in the snow afterwards would you do it too?" Justin asked.

Josh hesitated.

"I don't have any swimsuit and uh, that snow looks awfully cold dude," Josh  
replied nervously.

"C'mon bro. We got underwear, and hell, the cold snow feels great after you  
spend more than 10 minutes in this thing. It's super-heated, trust me,"  
Justin assured.

"Okay. I guess I'll do it then," Josh conceded.

Justin took no time in putting on his shoes and exiting out the back door.  
Bringing his glass with him he adjusted the settings on the jacuzzi and felt  
a stirring in his pants as he was about to get half naked with Josh.

With the settings ready he shivered and ran quickly back inside. Josh had  
finished most of his wine.

"Mind if I pour one more?" Josh asked as Justin sat back down.

"Go for it, I'm gonna roll a J," Bieber said as he fumbled around with the  
stuff in his pocket.

He lit the joint and took a small puff, handing it over to Josh.

"So you were in that video that said straight but not narrow, what does that  
mean?"

Josh puffed the joint and then handed it back.

"It's uh...well, I support gay rights and all that," Josh replied.

"So you really are straight?" Justin asked.

"Sure am," Josh said.

"Have you ever fooled around with a guy?"

Josh was unsure of how to answer the question but figured Justin was just  
being curious.

"Once, but it wasn't like, a big deal or anything."

"Would you ever want to do it again? I have some porn we can watch if you  
want," Justin suggested.

"Are you into that sort of thing?"

"Sure why not," Justin said as he took a puff.

Josh didn't say anything but was slightly turned on how Justin was so relaxed  
about everything.

"Let's get naked and jump in that hot-tub," Justin said with a wink.

"Are you going to try to have sex with me if I get naked?" Josh joked.

"Damn straight I am," Justin said without pause.

"Wow, I don't know what to..." Josh began.

"I'm kidding bro, just try to have more fun okay?"

"No problem," Josh said back to him.

Justin got up and took some towels and handed one to Josh. Setting the  
others down, he unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off quickly, leaving  
them on the floor. Peeling off his shirt next, Justin was now standing in  
his boxers right in front of Josh.

Josh admired his tight body but knew if he looked too long Justin might get  
the wrong idea, so he quickly looked away.

"It's okay dude," Justin said as he walked over to the door.

Josh watched as Justin opened up the door and was making his way to the hot-  
tub. Justin hopped up onto the edge and slowly put his feet in the hot  
water, lowering very slowly into it.

Josh followed suit going outside and was still wearing his clothes.

"How is it?" he asked.

"Fantastic," Justin said as he adjusted his hardening cock under the water  
through his underwear.

Josh took off his shirt, exposing his muscled chest and strong arms. He then  
stripped down his pants and stood in his boxers on the outside of the tub.  
He lifted his leg slightly to get in and Justin could see his package as he  
got into the tub.

Justin put his other hand under the water and lowered the waistband of his  
boxers, stripping completely naked while in the hot-tub. He pulled the wet  
underwear from under the water and set it on the side.

Josh noticed this and realized that Justin was totally serious when he said  
earlier he was going to get naked.

"You're not very shy are you?" Josh said.

At this point Josh was feeling the effects of the wine and decided to free  
himself as well. He pulled off his underwear and tossed them at Justin,  
laughing slightly as they almost hit the singer.

"Watch it! Don't mess my hair," Bieber said.

Justin's hand was stroking his cock as the two sat naked in the steaming  
water. Josh looked away slightly in an attempt to not be awkward as he saw  
Justin's movements under the water.

Josh lowered his torso down and dipped his head under the water, wetting his  
hair and coming back up. He wiped his hair back as Justin just watched  
intently.

"I'm jealous dude, you totally have nice underarms. I look like a girl cuz I  
can't grow as much," Justin said.

"Thanks...I think?" Josh replied.

Justin moved over to Josh's side of the tub. Before he could react, Josh  
felt Justin's hand on his abs.

"I'm so hard right now, do you want to feel?" Justin said.

Josh hesitated at first but moved his hand over to Justin's hardness and  
touched it under the water. He felt the head and the long shaft and gripped  
his hand around it.

"You're so hot," Justin said as Josh continued to lightly stroke him.

"Are you hard because...of me?" Josh asked innocently.

"Fuck yeah, you're a stud," Justin replied back.

Bieber spread his legs and thrust upward slightly in rhythm with Josh's light  
stroking. With his hand on Josh's abs he lowered it slightly, bringing it  
down Josh's body and reaching his inner thighs. Justin's hand found Josh's  
dick hard as a rock.

"Damn, you're huge," Justin said as he stroked Josh.

Both boys were in a haze as they stroked each other in the water. Josh was  
desperate for relief and Justin's expert handjob was getting him close.  
Justin leaned in for a kiss but Josh pulled away instinctively.

"I'm not ...I don't know if..." Josh failed in finding words.

Bieber didn't let that faze him and repositioned that he was in front of  
Josh. With his other hand he moved under Josh's balls to find his hole and  
rubbed his fingers on the outside.

"You've never let a girl do this have you..." Justin said as he massaged  
Josh's hole.

"No..." Josh replied breathlessly as he felt the sensation grow.

Justin pushed the tip of his finger inside Josh's hole and the boy gasped at  
the intrusion.

"I don't know if I like that," Josh said nervously.

"Damn you really are hard to please," Justin said.

He took his hands away and turned around, putting his butt on Josh's hard  
member but not letting it into his hole.

"Without lube this won't work the same but how about this..." Justin said as  
he began to grind his ass onto Josh's shaft.

The sensation felt great with the warm water as Josh thrust his dick between  
Justin's cheeks. Bieber increased his pace and pressure as he felt Josh's  
hardness rub against his ass. Justin's own dick was pointing straight up as  
he continued to gyrate on Josh's 7 inches.

"It feels good," Josh said while holding Justin's hips.

He began to feel a deep intimacy in the act, despite it being something he  
had never done before. Justin turned his head and Josh kissed him lightly on  
the lips, opening his mouth as Justin's tongue found its way inside. They  
kissed deeply as Josh's dick continued rubbing on Justin.

"I'm getting too hot," Josh said.

"Here sit on the side," Justin replied quickly.

Josh sat on the edge of the hot-tub as Justin turned around and began  
stroking Josh's hard dick as it pointed straight out at him. He leaned down  
and put the head of it into his mouth, stroking the shaft and cupping Josh's  
balls with his other hand.

Josh loved the sensation and realized that Justin was getting him close to  
the edge of his orgasm.

"I'm going to blow..." Josh said as he thrust his hips into Justin's mouth.

Justin continued stroking as he felt the warm liquid enter his mouth and  
Josh's dick pulse with each shot. Justin swallowed every drop as he slowed  
his stroking of Josh's shaft and tongued the head of his dick lightly.

Josh's orgasm faded as Justin continued sucking on his dick, making it tickle  
slightly as it remained sensitive.

"You're amazing at that," Josh said while still slightly out of breath.

Justin's cock was still hard as he sat next to Josh on the side of the tub.

"Do you want me to?" Josh said as he looked down at Justin's hardness.

"I want to try something and I promise it won't be bad," Justin said.

"Okay..."

"Bend over the side here," Justin said.

Josh turned around and leaned over the edge of the hot-tub with most of his  
torso out of the water, unsure of what would happen next. Justin admired  
Josh's cute butt and spread the cheeks, licking Josh's hole.

"Oh wow what are you...oh!" Josh said as he felt Justin's tongue enter him.

Justin stroked his dick quickly under the water as he felt his own orgasm  
approaching. He tongued Josh's ass as he began to cum, the white liquid  
exiting his dick as he continued stroking.

"It feels different," Josh said as he let Justin continue rimming him.

Josh felt the tongue go deeper in him and looked back, seeing Justin cumming  
into the water. Justin kissed the entrance one more time and got back up,  
his hard cock still dripping with cum. He took his fingers and wiped a  
little off onto them.

Josh turned around and Justin looked deeply into his eyes. He never thought  
he would do this, but took Justin's hand and tasted the cum. It was a unique  
taste but wasn't bad. He stroked Justin's dick slightly as the boy sat next  
to him once again.

"Damn you're still hard," he said to Justin.

"With you around, it's hard not to be," Justin replied back.


End file.
